<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower Talk by jennytork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935123">Flower Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/pseuds/jennytork'>jennytork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Distaff AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky &amp; Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/pseuds/jennytork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day was bad enough <i>before</i> she was turned into a woman....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Distaff AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flower Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What <i>is</i> it with you and holidays, huh?" Starsky groused as they walked into the Precinct. "Christmas, New Years, now <i>this</i>?"</p><p>"<i>Look</i>," Hutch snapped, turning to face him. "Holidays were hard enough <i>before</i>. Trying to face them like <i>this,</i> it's... well, it's...." She made a strangled sound and buried her face in her hands for a moment.</p><p>Starsky didn't know what to say, so he rubbed her shoulder for a moment. When her head finally raised, he smiled his lopsided grin. "Hey... at least you're not goin' it alone."</p><p>She looked incredulously at him, then slowly began to smile. "Thanks."</p><p>"Anytime." The elevator doors opened and the partners walked into the bullpen.</p><p>It was a slow day -- they were just doing paperwork on a few cases. Starsky found himself idly tapping his pen on his desk as he watched Hutch typing her reports.</p><p><i>There has got to be something I can do to cheer her up,</i> he thought. Slowly, an idea dawned. "Hey, Hutch, I'm gonna get somethin' to eat. You want anything?"</p><p>She glanced up at him. "Where you gonna get it?"</p><p>He waved a hand toward the door. "Machine."</p><p>Her nose wrinkled. "No, thanks." She turned back to the typewriter. "See you in a few minutes."</p><p>Starsky slid out into the hallway and dug into his pocket for change. Sliding a dime into the pay phone, he dialed a number from the phone book.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~~~~</p>
</div>"So, what've you got planned for Valentine's evening?" Starsky casually asked as they climbed the stairs to Venice Place.<p>"Same as every evening -- little TV, little music, little beer and --" Hutch's voice trailed off as she saw the box in front of her apartment door. "What the hell...?"</p><p>Starsky nudged her. "Why don't you go see?"</p><p>"Okay, you, what did you pull now?" she asked with a teasing smile as she picked up the box. The card made her frown. "Diamond Florist?" she read. "'To K. Hutchinson' -- Starsk, what the <i>hell</i>?"</p><p>"Open it."</p><p>Giving him a look that clearly telegraphed her belief that he'd lost his mind, Hutch opened her apartment door. Once they were inside and seated on her couch, Hutch opened the box.</p><p>Starsky watched her eyes go huge and a hand fly to her mouth. "Ya like it?"</p><p>"<i>Like</i> it?" she whispered, unable to take her eyes from the box. "...Starsky...."</p><p>He smiled, watching her touch each flower as if to ensure she wasn't dreaming.</p><p>Long-stemmed roses. Twenty-five of them. Twelve pink -- meaning 'I like you' -- and twelve white -- friendship flowers -- arranged in a heart-shaped pattern. At the centre of the arrangement was a single red rose.</p><p>"...Starsky...?" she whispered, looking up at him with large eyes.</p><p>"Read the card."</p><p>"Card?" she found it, opened it.</p><p><i>K,</i> it read. <i>Barbie may be the body, but you're still the same Blintz inside. You know the language of the flowers. This says it all. D.</i></p><p>She looked back at the flowers, then up at him. Her mouth was hanging slightly open.</p><p>He nodded. "Valentine's Day is a holiday about feelings. Not just between lovers, either." He wrapped a long arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Happy Valentine's Day, Hutch."</p><p>Gingerly, she touched the red rose, fingering its soft petals. Then she turned and threw her arms around his waist. Her head sank into his shoulder as if it belonged there.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes as he rocked her gently.</p><p>"Thank you," she whispered at long last. "<i>Thank</i> you...."</p><p>"That's what friends do," he whispered in return.</p><p>She smiled, pulling away and scrubbing at her cheeks. "Well... I... <i>wow</i>...."</p><p>Starsky chuckled. "I'd better be going."</p><p>"Yeah... might be best." She stood and opened her door. "Night, Starsk. Thank you."</p><p>He moved to the doorway and squeezed her hand. "Anytime, Hutch. See you tomorrow." Then he was gone.</p><p>Hutch closed the door and moved back to the table. She lifted the flowers and began hunting for something to put them in.</p><p>She smiled as she considered this selfless hit to the wallet her partner had taken for her. <i>Aw, Starsk... I'm lucky to have you as my best friend....</i></p><p>
  Starsky walked down the steps to the Torino and got in. He lay his head against the back of the seat and let out a very long sigh.
</p><p>
  
    
      <i>Aw, Hutch... you're the best friend I got... and it's killin' me t'keep this inside. But the risk to our friendship's too great -- I'll hurt forever if I gotta rather'n tell ya I love ya....</i>
  
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>...</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>